


Lip Scar

by RegineManzato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills and that seductive little lip scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Scar

Regina had an amazing body. Emma never got tired of exploring and appreciating it. She could spend several minutes wandering her hands around it, kissing reverently while making her moan. But there was one little spot that always drove Emma insane. The lip scar.   
Regina never told her, of all time Emma asked, how did she get it, but she knew it drove Emma crazy. There was not enough make-up or magic, to make it go away, but once she realized that the lip scar was, in fact, a major turn on for almost all her lovers, she stopped trying to cover it, and started to use it on her favor.   
The first time they kissed, Emma lightly kissed the scar afterwards, and Regina smiled.   
“I’m pretty sure I wasn’t the first one to do it, right?”  
“No dear, but you were the first to kiss then mention it.”  
=-=  
They were in bed, enjoying the afterglow of they amazing sex they just had. Emma propped her head in one hand and looked her Regina. “Will you ever tell me how did you get that seductive little scar?”  
“I choose to keep the mystery, since it makes you wonder so much how did I get it.”  
“Makes me wonder and makes wonders to your sex life, right?”  
“Yeah, that too.” They laughed and proceeded to make out all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-fic was written for "siddymouche" over Tumblr. Be welcomed to join us. My username there is "thefemslasher"


End file.
